1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to arrow projecting devices, and more specifically relates to an arrow slingshot which may be utilized for sport, hunting or target practice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous slingshot devices have been developed in the prior art which are adapated to propel elongated projectiles, such as arrows and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,445, which issued to Webb et al on Mar. 4, 1986, discloses a slingshot for an arrow which includes a long barrel open at both ends and secured to the top portion of a hand grip. An arrow is positioned through the barrel and an attached sling is then used to provide the propelling force to the arrow. While being functional for its intended purpose, the Webb et al slingshot is somewhat complex to construct and expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, it apparently has not met with any commercial success.
Another typical example of an arrow projecting device is to be found in U. S. Pat. No. 4,437,449 which issued to M. Attanasio on Mar. 20, 1984. The device disclosed in this patent is substantially complex in design and consists of an elaborate frame structure which includes a hand grip and holding means for a sling. Due to the complex design and numerous interlocking parts, manufacturing difficulties and expense has apparently kept this device our of the commercial market.
Other patents of interest which disclose various types of arrow projecting slingshots include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,657 which issued to J. Alban on June 30, 1970; 3,683,882 which issued to H. Braxton on Aug. 15, 1972; 4,307,699 which issued to J. Cuesta on Dec. 29, 1981; and Des. 157,223 which issued to P. White on Feb. 7, 1950. A review of these patents will reveal that all of the devices disclosed therein are substantially complex in design--at least from a manufacturing standpoint--and are therefore substantially expensive to individually manufacture. As such, these devices have also met with little apparent commercial success.
Accordingly, there would appear to be a continuing need for new and improved arrow projecting slingshots which are easy to transport, lightweight in design, and also easy and inexpensive to manufacture. In this respect, the present invention addresses this need.